


Lorne's Lament

by Corina (CorinaLannister)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/Corina
Summary: A look into Lorne's mind in the episode "The House Always Wins."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Lorne's Lament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilToTheCore13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilToTheCore13/gifts).



This is what Lorne had always dreamed of doing but it was all wrong. Humans accepted him for what he was, worshipped him even, but he was having to do it under duress. He lived for being in the entertainment business and making people happy. However, there was always an undercurrent of his sadness that mingled with the excitement and the emotions of everyone else in the room around him, tainting them. When he saw Fred he was elated but he couldn’t act like he knew her. That could mean her entrapment too. Seeing her face fall almost broke him.


End file.
